Affecting Probability
by mat528
Summary: The Fairy Trillionaoscapie arranges a very special meeting. NineRose


AFFECTING PROBABILITY

Trillion thought about the mission ahead of him, wishing it would be given to someone else. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy helping humans and non humans. It was just that the more one mucked about with the Elements of Probability, the more one had to keep humans and non humans from getting into trouble. He thought about his first mission, and how he almost didn't marry his intended. That didn't necessarily have to do with probability, though: that was Ordained.

Ordained things were usually etched in stone; they were fulfillments of prophecies, and the like, and they were easier for a fae like him to manipulate because they usually happened along very similar paths in most universes. He studied the Elements of Probability clause in his manual, but then turned to the chapter entitled: ORDAINED MEETINGS BETWEEN PARTIES.

He cleared his throat, reading aloud: "While it is necessary whether a meeting is probable, or whether it is ordained, to employ the elements of time and space, the one instance in which ordained issues differ from probable issues is that probability also utilizes random chance in its favor, whereas ordained issues follow a prescribed pattern in order to aid the natural sequence of events. The Enabler (e. g. the magic being who brings about the elements to assure a successful encounter between non magical beings) and the Enabled (e. g. any beings who are on the receiving end of Ordained or Probable causes), must be in the same focal point at the same interval to achieve this…" he stopped, throwing the book to the ground.

"Can't the Fairy Tale Control Board just say that both the fairy initiating the spell and the recipients of it have to be in the right places at the right time?" He complained to no one in particular. "Those old biddies always have to be so wordy!" He pulled his pad of things to do out of thin air and saw in big letters, "November 2005: arrange meeting between the Oncoming Storm and Rose Tyler." Trillion thought about the Doctor in the big blue box, drifting here and there in Time and Space. He had checked the signs and wonders prior to completing this mission, and knew that the time was right for them to meet.

The red haired, blue eyed fey with the elfin ears decided to start with the Doctor. Since the Time War on the planet Gallifrey and a subsequent regeneration, the leather clad Time Lord had been on his own for 60 years, and it was starting to mess with the Doctor's mind. If the Doctor had his way, he would be alone with his anguish for all eternity.

"Not THIS time, Doc!" the fey declared. "You have great lessons to learn…in love, and in humanity."

Trillion transported his book and his notepad back home, wishing he could return to his wife, Cinderella, but realizing how important this meeting was. He sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated, materializing in the Hawaiian Islands, where the Doctor's TARDIS sat parked on a beach. Walking through the TARDIS doors, the fey checked the data screen to be sure he was in the right moment in time to complete the first part of his mission. Trillion smiled as the date and information about the Doctor's aiding King Kamehameha the First in uniting the Hawaiian Islands proved the fey had come to the right time and place.

Now came the time for the Doctor to save the "girl with the name of a beautiful flower" as Trillion had dubbed her on occasion. He gestured, and the TARDIS's vector changed direction subtly—from the left, reading coordinates "3223" to the right, reading coordinates "32223".

"Brilliant!" He cried, making sure the Doctor wouldn't be able to see any signs of interference. Now, the Doctor would travel to the year 2005 instead of 2006, and the leather clad Time Lord would think it was just his ship's getting her wires crossed. "Keep my secret, okay, old girl?" he asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS was only too happy to comply. Trillion heard a happy humming coming from the ship. He knew that the Doctor would find himself in the department store one Rose Tyler would be working in, and the Time Lord's dedication to saving humans would take over.

Trillion now set his sights on Rose Tyler, as he changed his appearance to resemble a stock boy's. Rose was looking back and forth for someone. Her eyes scanned the store, but she frowned when she couldn't find who she was looking for.

Rose tapped Trillion lightly on his back, asking, "'scuse me?"

"Yes?" Trillion responded back.

"Have you seen the electrician?" Rose questioned.

"Have you tried the basement?" the fey questioned back.

"No," Rose answered. "Why would he be there this time o' day?"

"Find out," Trillion instructed her. After seeing Rose make her way to the basement, the fey went to the Men's Bathroom and disappeared, congratulating himself on a successful mission.

"Tony?" Rose called. She looked around, but could see no one. "Anyone here?" She called again. Rose walked further on when she received no answer. Presently, she saw a tall man with close cropped hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Have you seen the electrician?" Rose asked.

"Nope," the man said in a Northern accented voice. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Rose Tyler," the nineteen-year-old girl answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Rose Tyler," he greeted, not knowing how important this meeting was. He held up a device, saying, "run for your life!"

3


End file.
